


Alex and Lauren’s Sweet Reunion

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dirty Anal, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Scat, Shit Eating, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lauren’s so happy to see her son again! Alex has been having so much fun off at college, but a weekend off ought to be a relaxing break. Hopefully Lauren doesn’t mind his new look, his new disgusting habits, or that freaky snack he’s carrying.





	Alex and Lauren’s Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/20/18.

Lauren sat at the table impatiently. She hadn’t even the time to change out of her suit skirt coming back from work, her special guest was almost here! Her son was finally coming back home to visit!

Poor Lauren was so distraught finally having to send her only son Alex off to college this summer. She was so proud of her boy for making it in to a big university, but she couldn’t deny it hurt to see him leave! It was such a shame the school’s summer and fall semesters were so close together, there was hardly any time for him to come back home and visit.

But now, after kissing him goodbye in June, he was finally back home for an October break! She was so proud of her boy getting straight A’s so far. She couldn’t wait to see him again! How nice of his friends to offer him a ride home. Alex had apparently been an absolute socialite around campus. How wonderful to finally see him coming out of his shell!

There was that sound, the doorknob turning slowly from Alex’s old key. Lauren immediately took to playing with her phone, pretending as if she hadn’t been waiting on him all this time. She eagerly awaited her son with giddy glee!

Something unexpected rang out down the hall. “Mommyyyy~ I’m hoooome~”

…Mommy? Alex hadn’t called her that in years. It’d always been mom as long as she could remember. What was with the sudden change in demeanor?

Then Alex rounded the corner. Lauren quickly learned that wasn’t the only thing about Alex that had changed.

Lauren’s once modest and quiet boy Alex looked quite unlike his old self. A look at his face was the first alarming thing. Alex was… Alex was wearing makeup! The boy’s lips were coated purple in a light slathering of lipstick. Even outside of that, the boy had makeup applied to cover up any residual blushes on his cheeks that gave him sort of a rosey softness to the rest of his dark colored face. His shiny black hair was its same calm flat domey shape, but a purple hairpin locked up a bit of his hairdo seemingly just for the sake of complementing his lips.

His fashion changes hardly stopped there. Lauren used to tease the boy throughout high school for wearing nothing but collared shirts day in and day out. Hs new outfit had veered in a much less formal direction. A tight black v-neck was his shirt of choice today. It also gave lauren an easy view of the boy’s recent anatomy changes. He hadn’t gained the freshman 15, but dropped it and more. Alex looked to be in the best shape of his life. His skin was smooth and sporting just a hint of muscle for most of his upper half.

His lower half though… oh goodness, his lower half. The boy apparently felt comfortable in nothing more than breathable spats that hugged every inch of his bottom. And oh god, what a bottom! Apparently, Alex had been working and toning that thing like mad, it looked immaculate! So large, so cute, so tight… Lauren even felt flashbacks of her first time meeting Alex’s late father and that luscious chunk of man ass on him. To complement that big butt came along a sturdy base. Alex had hips. Hips that had just enough girth to them to have a thigh gap, but didn’t look unnatural trailing down to his elegant neatly shaven legs. At least he still had the same pair of tennis shoes on, probably the lone bastion of familiarity left in Alex’s look.

“Alex! You…” Lauren was lost for words.

Alex smirked, likely fully aware of the magnitude of his collegiate makeover. “I’ve had a lot of fun at school, mommy! The professors are all great teachers and my friends are just the greatest!”

“Great! Oh yes, great great…” Lauren quickly spat out. “You uh… you look like you’ve been having fun for sure!”

“Ohohoho~! Mommy, your so sweet~!” Alex cheered. He leaned in and pecked her cheek with a quick kiss before continuing. “The sorority I joined is amazing! They’re all great friends and gave me such great fashion tips!”

“Sorority?” Laura asked. “Oh, honey, you mean a fraternity.”

“Oh, no, I joined a sorority!” Alex insisted. “Frat boys are alright though. When they’re not assholes and they’re horny, they’re pretty fun in bed~”

Laura blushed crimson “Oh! Oh gosh, Alex, you’ve been good at hiding that! I had no idea you liked boys!”

Alex snickered. “I like a lot of things~”

“Ha ha, yes…” Lauren sighed awkwardly realizing where the conversation was heading. “Can I help you carry anything in? Do you have all your belongings already?”

“Oh, don’t worry mommy!” Alex reassured, giving a tiny flick of his wrist. “I’ve got everything in my little bag right here!”

Alex had traveled extremely light. All he’d really taken along with him at all was a plastic grocery bag, which he promptly spilled across the table. The container was filled with spare clothes, a portable charger with phone cable, and a handful of some chocolate snack wrapped in a plastic bag. Lauren tried her best to ignored the half used package of condoms.

“Just the essentials! Figured you’d have me covered on most other things, you know?” Alex continued.

“O-oh, yes! Of course honey!” Lauren replied. “I hope the weekend is a nice, relaxing stay for you.”

“Should be!” Alex assured with a smile. “Say, I’ll be back in a bit, okay? I want to check out my old room for a bit. After that, we can do something together down here, okay?”

“Oh, sure thing honey!” Lauren replied. Alex was off before she’d even really responded in full.

Lauren took to fiddling with her phone as she waited on her son to come back down. Goodness, what a little transformation he’d gone through. But hey, as long as his grades were up and he was happy, Lauren saw very little reason to intervene.

Five minutes later and still Alex hadn’t arrived back down stairs. Lauren’s mind started to wonder. Maybe her little Alex was getting up to no good up there after all? No, he couldn’t be! His grades were good and he was happy as could be. So what if he was so open about sex now? Better that then have him hide it forever and live unhappy. There really wasn’t much totally off about this whole situation.

Then she got a better look at whatever strange treat Alex had packed along. These little baked chocolate cake balls sat in a ziplock baggie, adorned with a particularly eye catching frosting. They looked innocuous enough at first, but then Lauren came to discover why they proved so distracting. The frosting… the frosting was glowing! Lauren could hardly believe it. She actually tried turning out the light to see if the stuff was really eminnating light. Sure enough, the candy was shining in the darkness!

Lauren’s concern began to escalate. What was that boy putting into his body?

Poor Lauren’s worry was only worsened as she heard an unflattering noise ring out from up the stairs. The sound of a loud fart filled the halls, accompanied soon after by a sultry moan.

Curiosity took over. Lauren ascended the stairs and got near her son’s door as the sounds of flatulence continued. The boy had been reckless enough to get to… whatever he was doing in there to forget to even shut the door completely. Lauren had a chance to peak into her sons room…

She regret her decision almost instantly.

There on his bed sat her darling little Alex, half naked in nothing but his tee shirt from earlier. One hand was pumping away at his impressively sized cock, stroking and massaging the throbbing rod for all he was worth. The other was parked just slightly below his anus. Lauren figured the boy was about to shove a finger up there and anally pleasure himself, but no, the sight she saw instead was so much worse.

Alex’s anus flexed wide. Hissing crackles filled the air, alongside more heavy bursts of flatulence, near visible in its gaseous thickness. The boy’s anus flexed wider and wider until the unmistakable head of a dry brown log of waste started creeping out. Lauren’s jaw hung agape as her son adjusted his hands to catch every bit of the outgoing shitlog. Wha… why was he shitting into his own hand!?

And when the deed was all done, when Alex had completely relieved himself in his palm… Alex brought his bowel movement to his face. The boy took the end of the turd into his mouth and slowly but surely forced the entire object into his maw. He didn’t give off so much as a single flinch as he crammed the thing into his maw and swallowed it like a snake!

Alex gave a loud sigh of satisfaction. Not soon after, he realized he had a visitor.

“Hi mommy!” Alex greeted.

It took a moment for Lauren to respond, still flabbergasted by the sight she’d just witnessed. “Umm… Honey? What um… what are you doing?”

To Lauren’s surprise, Alex began talking without the slightest bit of shame or surprise in his voice. He didn’t even stop jerking his cock as he began a conversation with her. “Caught me in a bit of a weird spot, just enjoying myself right now!”

“I can-” Lauren’s reply was momentarily interrupted as Alex took to ripping ass again, deafening the room with a brassy, multi-second long fart. “…I can see that. Is this uh… do you do this often?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, normally it’s someone else’s shit, but I figured you wouldn’t want to do something like this.” Alex continued. “If you want though, I can-”

“No! Oh god, Alex, no.” Lauren started in disgust. “Why the hell are you eating your own shit!?”

“It’s fun!” Alex began. “Plus like, with those chocolates it’s like, actually pretty tasty~”

“Chocolates?” Lauren began.

Alex’s eyes went wide as he realized he mentioned something he shouldn’t have. “Eheh~ Forget I said anything~”

Lauren sterned up. “Alex, what are you hiding from me? Is that some sort of street name for a drug? Is that what those weird snacks you brought with you were?”

Alex’s cheerful demeanor rapidly faded into anger. “Don’t you touch those!”

“Alex Dotsin!” Lauren exclaimed “Have you been doing drugs!?

Alex continued his angry defense as his hand shifted back down to his anus. He began defecating into his palm again as he continued fighting with his mother.

“Moooom! You don’t understand! It’s not drugs and it’s definitely not just chocolate!” Alex pouted. “Now, get out of my room!”

Lauren was fuming. “D-don’t speak to your mother like that y-you!…”

As much as Lauren wanted to yell back at her child, the stench was becoming a bit too intense for her to handle. That, and she really didn’t feel like watching her son greedily down one of his turds a second time. Lauren gave an angry grumble, then slammed the door shut on Alex’s room.

What on earth had gotten into that boy!? Eating his own waste!? What was wrong with him? Where had Lauren gone wrong!? Her son had turned into a full blown sex pervert at this point. But why? Were those greek houses corrupting him this bad? What sort of looney drugs could possibly be in that candy to cause her son to do… that!

Lauren immediately went back to the table where Alex had dumped his belongings. The chocolates sat there in there air tight bag still looking awfully suspicious with that luminescent frosting to them. What the fuck were these things? Lauren had to get a closer look!

The curious mom parted the locked plastic of the bag open and was immediately greeted with a strong scent. Her nose flexed and recoiled from the aromatic blasting. It… well thank god it didn’t smell like those wretched farts Alex was happily blasting out of his asshole. It smelled like opening a chocolate wrapper, but about a hundred times stronger. It was teetering on the edge of being enjoyable, but her body’s response was still absolute repulsion. Something with an odor that strong was setting off alarm bells this wasn’t any normal treat.

But… it definitely didn’t smell like weed or any other easily bakeable treat. Lauren’s mental  
guard dropped just a little, even as her body tense up. She was far too bewildered. She needed to try this stupid candy and see if it was really all it was hyped up to be. Her fingertips dug into the bag and plucked out one of the odd chocolates. With some slight reluctance, she shoved the treat into her mouth in one go.

For the first time in her life, Lauren felt her natural urges to chew and crunch on the food item in her mouth just simply not happen. Lauren went wide eyed. Her… her body was flat out disobeying her!? What was going on!?

And then it hit her. The taste of the thin outer layer started to melt away and imprint the cursed candy’s flavor onto her taste buds! Lauren almost choked on the piece as her body attempted to gasp. This… this was amazing! Oh my god, this was heavenly! Her body had somehow had the foresight not to immediately bite into the chocolate and savour the taste. This was something to behold!

From between Lauren’s full lips moans of delight leaked. She held her hands to her face, purring and giggling in delight from the insane flavor of this little treat! Soon her mind was fixated on its own little daydreaming wonderland. Lauren could hardly focus on anything at all but the taste in her mouth. It was so focused, in fact, she completely felt every bit of her body below her neck temporarily go numb as she rubbed and tossed the strange chocolate around in her mouth.

And so, the insidious chocolate took to changing her body just like it had her son. Her wide set bottom shook and flexed in her dark tan business tights. Without so much as feeling anything, a fart seeped out of her rectum into the room. Her body was immediately registering something she’d ingested was dangerous and prepping her to expel it. It really was a valiant attempt from her biology to expel this invading force before it caused harm, but it was pointless. Irreversible harm was already being done to poor Lauren in spades.

In the front seat of Lauren’s panties, her tiny clitorus and her veteran cunt tingled. The red pointed love button fidgeted with every little lick and suckle of the chocolate in Lauren’s mouth. Her cunt seemed to surge and reforge itself with every little swallow her throat gave.

Lauren was completely unaware of it all, far too fixated on that delicious chocolate to pay anything the rest of her body was doing. If a bodily urge emerged, she just immediately gave in to focus more on that darling food in her mouth. Farts ripped more frequently from her seemingly larger and larger behind as more of the treat was downed.

What a strange sight she must have looked. A full grown woman giggling from simply eating, front steadily bulging out more and more with her fattening genitals, back expelling bouts of gaseous fumes every so often, and she hadn’t even bitten in to that delicious candy yet! With enough of her body adjusted to that hazardously toxic taste in her mouth, she finally got to the the good part. Her tongue sandwiched the delicious morsel between her cheeks. Her jaw rose and bit into the candy with a heavy crunch.

“Mhmmm~!” Lauren whined aloud. Oh goodness, it was so intense! She was stunned to a happy daze as whatever insidious chemicals in this tainted chocolate permeated her mouth’s soft flesh and overwhelmed her system. Suddenly, the effects of just licking seemed to amplify threefold. Her anus surged to life with flatulence to rival livestock. Her crotch shifted its shape, from a slight bulge in the front of her pants to a sizeable protrusion trailing down her left thigh. Her business skirt seemed tighter and tighter. She was outright growing!

Lauren still was hardly aware of these changes, but she likely wouldn’t have cared if her attention had caught it. The sheer blast of delight, the intense addictive stranglehold of wonder setting in from this chocolate taste was redefining near her very being. Who really cared about much else in life when this delicious fucking chocolate existed? Nothing felt better in the world then feeling her body spasm from the shock of it rocking her system. Every chew was heaven. A heaven leaving her anus a gross gas releasing mess, her body a new size, and her crotch the proud owner of a massive throbbing cock.

It was a little sad to feel that last bit of the treat vanish down her throat. Oh, she’d never found eating this much fun! What a strange delight. Immediately her mind wandered to shoving another one of them into her maw. However, her body could at least fight through this new crazed addiction to send the firm message any more might mean death. She’d just have to be satisfied with what she had for now and leave it at that.

Speaking of what she had for now… had she always looked like this? The mirror at the opposite end of the living room finally showed her what she had become. Bigger boobs, bigger ass… bigger Lauren! Goodness, she use to be a tiny little thing at 5’2”, but now… oh gosh, she looked massive. What was this height, 6’6”? 6’7”? She felt enormous!

And that protrusion in her pants. What had happened there? She felt this new set of muscle memory set into her mind. Giving a flex resulted in the mass of flesh pressing against her leg a twitch. Oooh, that felt delightful!

“Bitch, what did you do!?” A familiar shrill voice called out.

Lauren didn’t reply at first. She was too fixated on the way her bulging pants seemed to tighten even more when that voice whined.

“Moooom!” Alex whined. “Why’d you eat my candy!? That’s not for you, it’s for younger people like me”

“Mhmm~?” Lauren’s brain was still taking a while to snap back to reality after her little ascension. Like a dumb animal, she turned to her son only really acknowledging that something had been said. Her full body swing gave him the perfect view of his mother’s new asset.

“Oooh… oh fuck, wow! So it has the same effect in ladies regardless of age, huh?” Alex clapped. His annoyance seemingly vanished at the site of his mother’s cock, face suddenly filled with blushing cheeks and dripping lips. His anus even loosened up to expel another bout of flatulence, the orifice perhaps involuntarily preparing itself for action.

Lauren finally came to the realization she was talking to her son as her grip on reality returned “Ooh, hello honey~!” she cheered.

A wave of strange stimuli swept over Lauren as she eyed her son. Her sweet, petite, gorgeous mouthed, heavy bottomed, fuckable twink of a son. Did he always smell that good? The strangest aroma was filling Laurens nostrils the more she stood in his presence. It had an unmistakable odor of fart gas to it, but Lauren oddly enough didn’t find herself disgusted in the slightest. It had that sort of familiarity to it like how she’d normally go unphased by her own flatulence. The only real difference is… ooh, it seemed to be getting her excited!

The fat shaft in her tights tore at the fabric just a little as her body started to get a handle on this odor. Her body started to process it less as a bodily excretion and more as a pheromone from the opposite sex, indicating it was ready to mate. Lauren… Lauren was standing in front of her mate. Her own bowels churned and shook as her own mighty gas cloud seeped out of her. Her body figured it might as well send the message back she was interested.

Having already had his first taste of corruptive candy, Alex was quick to identify what was going on. Oh goody, he’d gotten another candy corrupt horny with his fart fumes! This ought to be fun! Especially given they’re mother and son and all. Of course, being the shit-eating anal whore Alex was, he hardly cared about the taboo of incest anymore. Maybe that little tickle in the back of his mommy’s mind that this was all wrong was still there? Perhaps that’s the reason her body wasn’t already bending him over the couch and breeding his asshole for all it was worth.

If that was really still there… oh goody! That meant Alex got to shatter that to pieces with his fat fuckable boy ass!

Alex trotted over to the living room couch, still in a near proximity to his mother’s morphing body. It was time to put on a little show and break that sacred bond. Time for them to become filthy lovers.

“Oh, mommy! I’m so sorry I said a swear word! Especially at you!” Alex cooed. “I need to be disciplined, I know. Let me help you!”

Alex’s fingers grabbed his loose spats and pulled the garment down. His pink and white striped panties came into view, somehow still spotless despite the boy’s apparent affinity for ass ripping and shit eating. Oh, but just giving his mother the opportunity to discipline his underwear clad ass wasn’t enough. He’d been so naughty, she deserved to take her frustration out on the whole thing. And down too Alex’s panties fell. His naked bottom was free and exposed, flaunting his heavy balls and his gross, well worn anus to his darling mommy.

Alex began again. “C’mon mommy~! Punish me. Give me aaaaall you’ve fucking got, bitch~”

There was just a moment of silence. Alex waited patiently for it to all happen. Any second now that raging hard on would surely coax her body into…

“U-UUUGHFF!” Alex grunted as the full brunt of his mother’s charging body mass slammed against him! In an instant his mother had pounced on her darling son, fully consumed by her needy cock’s cravings and her corrupt mind’s musings! Gosh, how lovely it was to feel her so desperate. Smashing her tits against his back, crotch pressed into his, mouth an animalistic grunting moaning mess… ah, what a lucky boy he was! Time to stoke the fire.

“Fuck me, mommy! Fuck my whore ass!” Alex yelled!

“Alex… g-guuuhh… “ Lauren groaned.

“Need some help? Oh mommy don’t worry. Let me just shift position and I’ll make it easy aiming for you. That way we can fuck face to face too~” Alex smirked.

Alex adjusted his position so his back rested on the seat of the couch. His hands reached down to aim his mother’s throbbing hard on, now finally escaped from the tattered top of her tights. He gripped the shaft and carefully aimed the head until it was tapping the soft flabby flesh of his anal lips. There wasn’t much need to help after that.

Lauren completely gave in to the strange wellspring of desires her candy-high brain was hooked on. Her cock felt too wonderful to focus on anything but fucking the bubble butt anal slut pinned beneath her. At first, she kept her hands on the wall for support, but that afforded lackluster leverage for sinking her cockmeat and in and out of her son’s hungry cunt. She lowered herself farther down, this time supporting her weight with her hands on the sofa cushion. But oh, how quickly too that became unsatisfactory. Even with the heat of her moaning son begging for more below, she knew she could make her cock feel even better. One last time she shifted position, this time holding on to her boy’s shoulders and gripping him tight. Her pace quickened even further into reckless ball-slamming sex as she finally angled him right. What a wonderful son! Smart, cute, and the tightest, warmest, best goddamn cock sock anyone could ask for. And all the while, the smug fucker looked on with a mischievous grin and grit teeth.

“Mmmmhmmm~! Mommy you fuck like an animal! All those sorority bitches are too concerned about their looks to fuck me like this!” Alex moaned “I love it! Harder, HARDER! Fucking rut my asshole, mom!”

Lauren’s amazonian bod descended further onto her son. Pressing him into the furniture rapidly turned to fucking him, wrapped in a tight hug. She completely lost herself. She closed her eyes and brutally fucked the meat below her for all it was worth. The rest of her body’s functions fell by the wayside as she did. She cared not how loudly she was moaning obscenities inches away from another person’s head or her still farting anus deluging increasingly frequent bouts of visible green flatulence

Soon, Alex felt he might of coaxed too much out of his high horny mom. He was beyond in love with the most intense assfucking of his life, but shockingly enough, shoving a fat footlong girl cock in his anus was a good way to disrupt his bowels. Alex felt something descend inside of him. Momentarily, his cock drunk smile turned presentable enough to speak through the thudding impact of his mother’s flesh

“Mmmmommy… Mommy, mommy!” Alex began. “I have to gooo… You gotta take it out, I have to go!”

“C-cumming soon…” Lauren began. Her normal speaking skills were suddenly coming back to her as orgasm approached of all things. “I-I don’t know this feeling b-but I think I’m almost there!”

“H-hurry then!” Alex said, a hint of panic in his voice as he realized how severe that sudden need to go was. “Fuck me harder and cum inside me faster! I need to go super soon!”

“A-ah, so close!” Lauren started. “I’m so close! I can’t believe I’m going to cum in my son right on the very couch your father and I conceived you! Having a cock is amazing. This candy is fucking incredible!

That information was so wildly fun to Alex. He was in the same position his mother was in some 19 years ago? Fuck, that was hot! But try as he might to speak and show his gratitude, try as he might to beg his mom to knock him up like his dad did her, the odd mixture of ass fucking and an impending bowel movement only got uncomfortable groans out of him. Just a little more to hold on. Just a little more and mom would spunk in his ass.

“I… I’m cumming! Oh fuck, male orgasm is amazing! A-Aargh, I’m cumming sweetie!” Lauren finally yelled.

That was it! The finish line was in sight! Alex had…

Uh-oh.

“M-mom I… U-urgh… uuurghhh~!” Alex sighed and shook as his poor ass just could stand the dual assault any longer. So close! Just a minute later and he could have let it all out after his mother had dumped her baby batter in her baby. But no, any hopes of dumping ass all over the floor were gone. He was going to shit against his mother’s cock.

As the hot bursts of semen from Lauren’s first ejaculation fired away, Alex felt his control leave him. Against the crown of that fat red cock head, his latest bowel movement slid and smashed again it. Lauren was driven to moaning and roaring even louder by the sensation of her cock being stimulated by hot heavy shit.

Alex too was finding the sensation of having an accident all over his mom’s dick surprisingly enjoyable too. What if… what if he were to push?

Alex gave a mischievous smile and grunted. His best acting voice came on. “Oh Mommy, Oh mommy~! I can’t hold on anymore! I’m doing it! I’m taking a big fat shit aaaaall over your cock!”

Lauren groaned. Fuck, her boy knew just what to say to drive a dick wild! “Y-yes, h-honey I c-can…”

“You gross fucking whore!” Alex taunted. “Oh mommy, keep cumming while I shit over your naughty pervert cock!”

Lauren felt a second wind to her cum shot hit her from the combined force of her son’s stinging snark and his fat snaking shit pressing. She felt the creeping matter cover more and more of her dick in the stuff, locking her in an almost paralyzing feedback loop.  
Alex took advantage of the situation, reversing the situation from face to face fucking and pushing his mom onto the ground. Out of Alex’s distended hole came his mother’s shit covered dick. The rest of Alex’s mid coitus dump too descended out of him. The boy took special care to have the rest of his shit splat against his mother’s erect cock as her orgasm subsided.

Alex began talking again in his cutest little begging voice. “Oooh Mommy! I’m so sorry I pooped all over your huge cock! Can you ever forgive me?”

Lauren could scarcely respond “I…”

“Oh, don’t worry mommy! I’ll make everything better!” Alex started.

The boy was still feeling unapologetically naughty, even after having his mom cum in his ass. With little hesitation, Alex descended to the ground and stuck his face inches away from his mother’s shit covered crotch. Looking his mom straight in the eyes, Alex kissed the tip of her soiled cock head. His cheeks buffed in size and his darling femboy lips descended down the filth covered cock. Lauren fell the whorish skills he’d learned sucking cock in his depraved little sorority first hand as he unflinchingly lapped up that soiled dick. Lauren gave a shiver of delight at the stimulus. Alex gave a satisfied moan and booming fart to show how much he appreciated it.

“Wha… Oh god, Alex, really? Already? Do you really like this stuff that much?” Lauren asked in total confusion.

Alex popped off his mother’s slightly-more-clean cock to answer. “You kidding me? Like 90% of that candy isn’t even processed by your body! This is all just a second course of it! Just a tad more diluted~”

Lauren’s eyes went wide at that revelation. Did she… was shit from people who took that wonderful candy just like it!? That was impossible! Alex had to be joking! …but at the same time, Alex was legitimately enthralled sucking a shit-covered dick of all things! Not to mention, she’d have never thought a simple chocolate could have made her grown a cock in the first place.

Curiosity soon overtook Lauren. She had to know. Her index finger reached forward and caught a bit of Alex’s bowel movement off of her skin. With one final bout of resistance overcome, she popped the finger into her mouth and gave it a taste.

Oh… oh my god, Alex wasn’t kidding! That same wave of mind melting, body breaking flavor washed over her! Lauren couldn’t help but twitch and shiver again as her body reeled from the intense taste. Soon her anus had come back to life with a load of waste all her own ready to part out her rear.

“Alex, honey, your shit is delicious!” Lauren exclaimed.

“I know, mommy! Do you really think I’d lie to you? It’s so fun getting high off of just one piece of candy over and over again~” Alex cooed.

“Where did you get all this anyway?” Lauren asked, grunting a little as she casually pushed out her own fat shitload shamelessly against the couch cushion. “Is there like a drug dealer on your campus or something?”

“My friends have connections~ Got an old Nuclear engineering major who likes baking and fucking with people’s bodies! Maybe one weekend you can come by and I’ll show you how everyone in the sorority is!” Alex explained.

Lauren was intrigued. “I… do you guys have a family weekend or something? I’m gonna need more of this taste sooner than later.”

Alex giggled. “Mommy, you don’t need an excuse to come up. You can come over to the place and fuck me whenever you want~”

The two shared plans for the next week ahead of them as Alex continued to suck his mother’s cock. How relaxing it was for Lauren to hear of her son’s school life while snacking on her own shit for the first time. Lauren loved catching up with her son.


End file.
